Blue and The Creepies
by AnonymousCaller
Summary: 10 yr old Blue McClay meets Jeff the Killer in Slender forest and they instantly become friends.But when Blue comes home she finds out her father becomes abusive towards her and her e's left with bruises and cuts to explain to the ey end up killing her father in revenge, scarring Blue.8 years later she comes back. And the creepies want to catch up on things.
1. My New Friend

I breathed in the pine forest air relieved after being on that armpit scented bus for so long. "Blue" I heard my mother call from inside the house. I ran towards the house hoping mom baked me chocolate chip cookies again like she did the last time but I was met with a disappointment when I ran into the house instead I was met with my mother crying with a dark purple bruise around her eye, leaning against the counter. My eyebrows immediately furrowed as I placed my bookbag on the floor and ran and hugged my mom.

"How did you get hurt mom?" I asked looking up at her guessing that's the reason she crying. She sniffles and rubbed my back "me and your dad just had a little fight that's all don't worry" she said smiling weakly. "where is dad?" I asked she wiped her nose "he's uh at the store" she said sniffling I nodded as I picked up my bookbag still confused about how mom got hurt but she said not to worry so I won't.

I placed my bookbag on my bed and looked outside my window and saw nothing but forest. The forest was called Slender forest and everybody said if you go in you never come out because a person from a group called creepy people or creepys come and get you. But I've have never been afraid of the forest I just couldn't go in because mother or father never allowed me too. I took off my school clothes and put on a sweater with some matching sweatpants then put on my blue chucks.

I opened my door quietly and looked both ways before coming out and closing my door. Being 10 and sneaking out of the house kind of made me feel like a teenager even though its the 1 in afternoon. I walked past the living room to see my mom sleeping on the couch a small smile spread on my face as I continued my way out the house. I open the front door quietly and slipped out not making a peep.

I ran to my backyard my mind repeating the words"slender forest" I stopped dead in my tracks as I came to my backyard. Slender forest was actually bigger then seeing it from my window. I walked slowly toward the entrance of the forest as I marveled at how big it actually was. I continued walking taking in the scent if freshness the trees and plants gave off I then heard a twig snap behind me my head snapped around at the noise to see no one there.

I kept walking encouraging myself it was just an animal. As I walked deeper into the forest I heard rustling in the bush I turned towards the noise to see no one there. I was starting to get scared and was about to turn around and go home when I came up to the biggest tree in the forest. It was right in the middle of the forest and crooked like it was going to fall over but never did. I marveled at the tree while I ran my delicate fingers over the rough bark until I felt something different.

It was the bark but it was like I was tracing over letters. I looked to where my hands were to see carvings, names to be specific. I traced my finger over the name "Jeff" I whispered. The next name under it was crooked so I had to tilt my head to read it "Ben" it read. I moved on to the next name but found out it was two names together "Masky+Hoodie" I read I giggled at their weird names as I bent down to read the next name but it was harder to read because it wasn't deep into the wood as the others. I squinted my eyes "Sally" the name had a little heart next to it.

The carving on the tree was initials that read "E.J." A smile appeared on my face "maybe their name was to long so they just put their initials" I thought. I was about to walk home when I heard rustling I turned around to see a boy leaning against a tree. He was very pale with shaggy black hair and around his eyes were very dark like he was wearing makeup and his eyes were beady. He had on white sweater while something in his hand gave off a glare when the sun shined on it. But the weirdest feature on him was his smile it was crooked like the tree.

I waved at him "hello" I said cheerfully he turned to look at me and his smile never left his face "aren't you scared of me?" he asked tilting his head slightly. I shrugged "I admit your kind of scary but my mom taught if you don't have anything nice to say don't say it all" I said smiling."What is your name?" he asked "Blue Anderson McClay" I said happily moving a little closer to the boy. He took noticed of the actions and smiled even wider if that was possible "well my name is Jeff" he said bowing.

My eyebrows furrowed trying to remember where I heard the name until it came to me "like the carving on the tree" I exclaimed happily he walked over to the crooked tree and observed it "I remember this when we took that walk" he said tracing over the names. "Are you apart of the creepies?" I asked. He turned around looking confused "the what's?" he ask. I laughed "the creepies the group of people who roam the forest" I asked again. He smiled "yes I am". I looked around in a circle "so where are your friends?" I asked.

He leaned so me and him were face to face "will you promise with all your heart not to tell anyone where here" he whispered I extended my pinky he looked at it then hooked his with mine "I promise" I whispered. He nodded trusting me with this secret "Alright tomorrow meet me here in this exact spot okay" he said I nodded excitedly "can we play hide and seek?" I asked hopefully. He smiled "of course but tomorrow you should get home now" he said pointing to the entrance of the forest.

I smile widely "bye Jeff see you tomorrow" I said grinning like an idiot and skipping out the forest.  
I picked up the mat and picked up the spare key and unlocked the door quietly and stepped in looking around to see if mom or dad are down here which none of them were. I slipped inside and closed the door behind me quietly. I walked in the kitchen to see a brown crumpled paper with a bottle in side I pushed down the bag to see what the drink was. "Jack Daniels Hennessey" I read.

The bottle was half empty and gave a weird smell. I then heard a loud bang from up stairs I jumped at the noise then quickly ran upstairs to see what happened. I heard muffled yelling then a cry. I walked towards my parents bedroom door where the sound came from I opened the door quietly to see daddy with his hand raised to mom who was crying in the corner where the dresser was.

"Dad stop!" I yelled he turned around staggering a bit "and you" he said pointing to me "you ruined my life I was only 17 I had a scholarship until I fucked your mom and poof she pregnant with your stupid ass" he said, spit flying out his mouth. He walked over to me then raised his hand like he did with mom "useless no good peice of shit" he said smacking me in the face. I ended up falling down on my stomach. I could taste it the blood in my mouth, my lip was bleeding.

I looked at my mother with pleading eyes before he kicked me for a moment I felt like I couldn't breathe and was about to black out but I gasped for air like a fish out of the water. He went back to hitting mom while I tried to stand up. I crawled out the room and shut the door behind me. She didn't help. I tried to help her. But she didn't help me. I tried to stand up but my legs kept wavering and I ended up just falling. I breathed which hurt to do because of the kick.

I grabbed the banister for support and pulled myself up and limped to my bedroom. I opened my door looking into the darkness except for the light coming from my window. I limped inside and closed the door behind me. I crawled onto my bed,not even taking off my clothes and closed my eyes. I breathed and cringed at the same time then tears started flowing down my cheeks "it hurts so bad why would dad do this?" I asked myself. A glare of light then shined against my closed eyelids I tried to ignore it but it just kept moving up an down.

I sat up and another tear rolled down my cheek at the pain. I looked out the window to see Jeff and another person who was really tall. He had no face and wore a black suit. I smiled as I opened my window and stepped out and was now crouched on the roof. I looked around to see if I could get down. I saw the ladder on the side of house my dad had built in case of an emergency. I climbed the ladder still in a bit of pain but most of it has gone away.

I walked towards Jeff and the mystery tall person. I gave Jeff a small smile as his faded and his eyebrows furrowed "what happened to your lip?" he said as he reached out and touched my lip. He turned his hand around to show me on his finger the crimson color on his pale white skin."My dad..." I paused "nothing" I said. Jeff and his mystery friend exchanged looks before Jeff started talking. "Blue I know I said you'll meet everybody else tomorrow but my friend Slendy wanted to meet you" he said.

Slendy gave a annoyed sigh "my name is not 'Slendy' its Slenderman" He said turning to Jeff. He then turned to me "Hello excuse my annoyance with Jeffrey here you make call Mr.S or Slender but never slendy" he said turning his head towards Jeff at the end. He held out his hand which was the same color as his face, ghostly pale. I took his hand and smiled "nice to meet you " I said smiling lazily because of sleepiness.

I yawned and covered my mouth "I'm sorry Jeff and I'm just a bit tired" I said. laughed "no need to he sorry Blue Jeff help me put her to bed" he said I closed my eyes as I felt scoop me up in his arms and walk over to my window and hand me over to Jeff who was somehow on my roof already I'm guessing by using the ladder or some sort. I opened my eyes a little before hearing Jeff say "go to sleep" then I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Help

Light shone through my window as I opened my eyes burning them. I immediately groaned and shut them again the reopened them adjusting to the sunlight. I looked at my window which was left opened by Jeff. "At least he and Slendy we-" I stopped in mid sentence and laughed at my little mistake "I mean Mr.S were nice enough to put me to bed" I said as I went into my bathroom and looked at my face. The corner of my lip where dad hit me hurt a little but it didn't seem that bad unlike last night when it was bleeding. I lifted up my shirt to see a big purple bruise along the right side of my ribs. I touched it and winced "fudge" I cursed. I pulled my shirt over my head and pulled off my sweatpants jumping in the shower. I did my business then got out I put on my underwear then my blue Adidas pants with a regular blue T-shirt.

I breathed in deeply before opening my door and slowly peering out into the hall to see no one. I sighed in relief taking a step out into the hall still cautious of anything that could happen remembering last night. I slowly walked down the stairs to see my mom and dad sitting at the table quietly. I walked even slower to observe my mom's once porcelain skin covered in blue and purple bruises, her lip was cut and she was slightly limping as she got up and walked over to the microwave. My dad turned quickly to my mom "where do you think your going?" he said furrowing his eyebrows. Panic quickly washed over her face "n-no w-where I-I was just g-going to get B-blue's f-food from t-the microwave" she stuttered tremendously. She opened the microwave and put a plate covered with plastic wrap on the table "it's your favorite chocolate chip" she whispered. I stared at her "chocolate chip pancakes won't make up for last night" I whispered back sitting down unwrapping the plate.

Dad took at bite of his pancakes and immediately spit it back out "what the fuck is this?" he yelled angrily. "It's chocolate chip pancakes honey" my mom said quietly. Dad flipped the plate over and it landed on the other side of the table almost hitting me "you know I fucking hate chocolate chip" he yelled walking towards my mom. My mom backed away holding her hands up "I'm sorry I-I could m-make y-you new pancakes better ones" she stuttered "are you trying to poison me?" he yelled hitting her making her fall. My eyes widened knowing I have to get out of here quickly. I got up from my seat and try to run past my dad but he caught my arm, I struggled trying to get my arm free.

"You have some nerve" he said through gritted teeth then he slapped me. I heard my mother whimper when I fell down "trying" he kicked me in the left side of my ribs I screamed "to" he kicked me again. Mother just watched again as I got kicked "Is this what a mother is supposed to do?" I asked myself. "Run" my father screamed as he kicked my harder I screamed as I felt something crack "this what did I do to deserve this?" I asked myself as I cried "away" he finally with one last kick. By now I was coughing up blood with a broken rib and no love for either parent. My father turned to my mother and yelled something but I couldn't hear because I was wavering in and out but I have to get out now while he was distracted.

I crawled towards the door slowly as I wheezed in and out slowly while he beat my mom. I grasped my blue chucks with my right hand and tried to pull myself up with the doorknob. I was bent over and my knees were bucking trying to support my weight as I turned the doorknob slowly. I opened the door slowly and limped out the door without being noticed. I closed the door slowly behind and limped to my back yard wheezing and coughing up blood. "Jeff" I wheezed holding my throbbing side, I limped the entrance of the forest, my vision blurring in and out "Mr.S" I said a little louder my voice straining. I dropped my chucks before dropping to my knees and swaying side to side. A boy with yellow hoody and red eyes and red frown came out and stood there and just watched. My eyes closed before opening again then I finally fell unconscious when he took a step forward.

I groaned as I sat up in grassy green field, sun shining, and birds were singing. I got up to see mom, dad, and me all laughing and having fun but it didn't seem real. We was too happy, too cheerful. Suddenly everything turned dark, clouds circled over. Mom and dad started smiling even wider as I looked at the sky in confusion. I took a step forward wanting to warn myself because I felt something wasn't right. Mom and dad's cheeks soon started splitting from them smiling as I looked at them in terror. I cupped my hands around my mouth and screamed "run" but it just came out in silence, I tried to scream over and over again but it ended up the same results. Silence.

Dad then started punching mom in the face she spat out blood before flashing a bloody grin towards me on the hill. I ran towards myself and grabbed my hand and tried to run but felt being pulled back. I looked back to see all of them flashing bloody grins. I backed away but then hit something. It was a wall, a big black wall that casted a shadow over all of us, making their sick bloody smiles illuminate. I closed my eyes "wake up Blue this is a dream" I repeated pinching myself. I opened my eyes immediately and just stared at the ceiling blankly. Everything came back rushing back to me but in a second. I tried to sit up but a sharp pain stopped me I screamed and layed back down "I know this isn't my room so where am I?" I asked looking out the window. "Your in my room" someone said. I screamed then turned my head quickly to see Jeff "oh it's only you Jeff you scared me" I said my heart beating fast.

"Blue what happened to you?" he asked sitting on his bed next to me "nothing happened Jeff" I said turning my head. "So why won't you look at me?" he said I shook my head he then removed the covers and lifted up my shirt to look at my bandaged stomach "Hoody said when he saw you were coughing up blood and badly injured when you came out of your house Blue.." he said leaning closer "what happened?". I closed my eyes remembering yesterday and today. "Okay I'll tell but don't tell anybody else" I said. He nodded as I began telling him what happened.

I finished the story and Jeff was frowning "your father did that too you?" he asked softly. I nodded. He touched my bandages and I winced "you can't go back there" he whispered. "what did I do to deserve it Jeff" I whispered back. He hugged me "nothing you did nothing" he said. I shifted in discomfort "Jeff your hurting me" I said. He let go immediately and smiled "sorry" he said. 'Hoody' I think his name was came in "how is she?" he asked. I looked at his mask some more. It turns out the frown was stiched on but his eyes were really red. "Good actually she has some pain though" he said "Jack said that her rib was just fractured but most of it was healed already" he said pointing to the bandage.

"But she's only human how is that possible human you usually take up to 2 months to heal a fracture not 2 hours" Jeff exclaimed "maybe she just has some weird power" Hoody said. I slowly sat up and looked around Jeff's room. His walls were a dark crimson red and so was his sheets. One of his walls were filled with asssorted kinds of blades and knifes. "Hey Jeff what's with the weapons?" I asked "well I'm... an expertise at these weapons" he said smiling widely picking up a blade and twirling it on his finger. "You know Blue me and everybody else can help you with your problem with your dad" he said smiling maniacally at Hoody. "You can?" I asked hopefully. He nodded "we'll do what we do best" he said still twirling the blade. "What?" I asked. He turned around and flashed me a maniac smile "Kill".


End file.
